


Sleeping

by RochuBlack



Category: British Singers RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RochuBlack/pseuds/RochuBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The French countryside gets really warm in summer, making music is really tiring and it's absolutely posible to sing in your sleep.</p><p>Originally published on Tumblr 06/12/2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Original note: "Why the fuck did I think writing fic in english could be a good idea? for fuck’s sake. My mind. It’s broke. I’m never trying this again, you’ll thank me.  
> Dedicating this to Eva because I promised her I’d write it, actually."

It had been quite an exhausting day, but usually you don’t care about how exhausting something is when you really like doing it. Of course, you end up falling asleep the moment you reach your bedroom, but even when your eyes are closing and you’re having trouble speaking words other than “yeah”, “sure”, “’course” and strange variations of “maybe”, “I don’t know, man” and “can we discuss it later?” you still don’t wish it’d be any different to how it is.

Well, maybe if it would take just a little less time. Making a record is a lot of work.

“I’m going to sleep until we reach the next millennium, if that’s okay with you” mumbled Miles, letting himself fall on the bed. Alex said something in return but the response was muffled by the pillow his face was currently pressed against.

Miles didn’t bother saying anything else.

For a moment they stayed there, all of their clothes on, eyes closed. The fan was on, but the heat was almost unbearable anyway. In the back of his mind, Alex knew he couldn’t sleep just yet. He had to actually make an effort and go to his own bed, in his own room.

He just couldn’t bring himself to care. Miles’ bed was too comfortable and he was too tired.

So he lied there, the silence only broke by the sound of the fan (very old, very rusty thing, appeared to have trouble functioning) and the occasional bug outside.

While it didn’t look as if anything was really going to happen, in the interior of Alex’s mind the war kept on going. A voice inside his head was urging him to get up, go to his room and do things like close windows (or open them, even, it was so unbearably hot) and turn lights off. Another voice protested against this, and the latter was much louder. It’s just he really didn’t want to move.

At what seemed to be a completely random moment, he let out a strong sigh, stretched a little, got onto his feet and started slowly making his way to the door.

He stopped when he heard a loud moan from the bed he had been lying on.

“Uh?” he really, really couldn’t say anything coherent. Being tired was a pain in the ass.

“Don’t go, just… just stay… here” evidently, Miles was having trouble making sense too. “Your bedroom’s quite far anyway, you know… just stay and we’ll sleep… no need to go… but… if you do, could you please turn off the lights? They’re kind of hurting my eyes.” Miles Kane never shuts up.

Alex smiled a little and rubbed his eyes.

“My bedroom is six steps from here.” he said, simply because he could. He didn’t really care where he slept; he just wanted to do it. He was incapable of functioning in that state.

“Did ya count them?” asked Miles, his eyes still closed. Alex couldn’t define if the question was asked with actual curiosity or just sarcasm.

As a response, he just returned to his former place in the bed.

“No, no, turn off the lights!” protested his friend, covering his face with the pillow. Not like it was necessary, but Alex rolled his eyes, turned off the lights, closed the door (it kind of bothered him to leave it half open at night, never could figure out why) and, for the third time, fell onto the bed.

Again there was silence. Alex tried to strip his clothes off while moving as little as possible. He managed. Miles just used all of the strength he had left to remove all unnecessary clothing pieces and went back to his unconscious state. The fan was still providing them with some almost fresh air.

Poor old, rusty thing.

The bed wasn’t as spacious as one would hope, having to sleep in such an excruciating heat. Miles’ breath against his neck wasn’t helping, either.

Alex closed his eyes, feeling himself fall into some timeless place where everything was black but every colour existed as sort of a light show. Barely even conscious he decided he was, in fact, falling asleep. Weirdly enough, he didn’t. His consciousness remained, maybe powered by the tingling sensation of the breeze on his shoulders or the soft sound of the crickets by the window.

He tried to completely drift away but, when he did, he was back in the waking world in a few seconds. At least it felt like a few seconds; the clock indicated an hour had passed.

He rolled, trying not to bother Miles, who was still in the exact same position as an hour before. The bed really was too small for two people. He lied there, looking at the ceiling, hearing the crickets. They hadn’t stopped.

Another breeze came through the open window right above their heads. It was refreshing, but didn’t change the fact that the French countryside in summer wasn’t exactly chill. A sweet, faint aroma accompanied the breeze. Miles moved a little, interrupting the strangely alive yet immobile state the world appeared to be at.

Alex sighed, thinking about getting up and doing something, but even when he was unable to sleep, he was too tired to even consider leaving his friend’s bed. Miles was slowly invading all space left. Not that he cared that much, but the heat was downright blistering. The fan did nothing to alleviate the situation.

Why did it have to be like this? He was tired, why couldn’t he just sleep? Wasn’t that the logical thing? He tried closing his eyes again, but the only thing it did was make time kind of non-existing and he didn’t like the whole “rolling on bed until it’s suddenly morning” deal. It made things happen really fast but at the same time everything lasted forever. Frustrating.

“Michelle, ma belle, sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble, très bien ensemble” he sang, his voice merely a whisper. He didn’t know what else to do and that song was the first to come to mind (you know, what with being in France and all). “I love you, I love you, I love you” the curtains danced as another breeze came by, their cream colour mixing with the tan of the walls. Again the sweet smell, similar to that of jasmines, but not quite.

Miles was yet again moving towards him, as if he couldn’t help it. Apparently the heat was not a problem for him.

“That’s all I want to say…” he could still taste the wine from a few hours ago in his mouth. They hadn’t drunk as much as they had other days, but it was strong and the taste remained. “Until I find a way I will say the only words I know-”

He heard a mumble. A mumble he was pretty sure came from the figure next to him. It sounded a bit like singing. Did Miles sing in his sleep? That’d be so great. Weird, but great. He tried singing the last verse again.

Yeah, that could pass as a “that you understand”.

It was rather endearing, the way his friend tried to articulate in his sleep. The way he was still moving closer to him, nudging his nose against his neck and… Was that a hand? Well, now he was hugging him. Kind of awkward, but sweet. Charming, even.

The sigh Miles let out as he pulled Alex closer sounded somewhat similar to “Michelle”. So it was hot and the fan didn’t work exactly splendidly, but he couldn’t push the boy away. He appeared to be in deep sleep and, even if using him as a teddy bear seemed a bit too much, he looked happy. If that’s a word you can use for the situation. He was singing, after all.

He felt Miles’ hair tickling in his neck. It wasn’t that bad, really. It would have been better if it was winter or at least autumn, but it was actually pretty nice. He could fall asleep like that. Yeah, it was quite comfortable; maybe too warm, but really soft.

Besides, Miles smelt remarkably good, perhaps even better than the flowers outside.

\-- 

When Alex opened up his eyes again, he was alone. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was a fresh, faint smell, so distant that it was barely even there.

It was hotter than before, even if there was nobody clinging to him right now. He sat up on the bed, feeling fully rested. Just as he was starting to put on a shirt, Miles burst into the room.

“Oh, I was just coming to wake you up” his friend grinned. “How did you sleep?”

“Great, actually. We should sleep together more often” he smiled back. Miles laughed, then coughed, then looked at the floor.

“Yeah, maybe we should” and his eyes were kind of lost, like he was thinking about something that had happened years ago.

“Anyone ever told you you can sing while you sleep?” Alex said, because the lost look was hypnotizing him but making him a little uncomfortable too. Miles looked at him and laughed again, shaking his head.

“Really? What did I sing?”

“We sang Michelle together. It didn’t sound too good, no idea why” he joked, as he put on his pants and stood up.

“That’s fitting” again with the slightly gone look. It didn’t last long, he was looking directly at him in no time, smile plastered on his face.

They stared at each other for a while, not saying anything. Then Miles laughed and it echoed in the room one last time as he started walking to the kitchen, maybe waiting for him to make breakfast.

Alex looked at the door and let a lazy smile spread through his face. He finished tying his shoelaces and followed his friend.

Yeah, it was definitely not bad. He wouldn’t be opposed to do it again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways so like. Since I'm reuploading some fics here I thought it'd be nice to have this one somewhere that's actually meant for fanfiction instead of lost in tumblr. This was the first (and last— although I'm sort of writing a sequel to this?) thing I ever wrote in english!


End file.
